Move On
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: Pertanyaannya sederhana, hanya sepuluh kata. "Apakah kau sanggup meninggalkan orang yang kau sayangi demi kebahagiaannya?" Akan tetapi, Furihata Kouki baru bisa menjawabnya lima tahun kemudian. FurixAkaxKuro; Warning! Sho-ai, Hurt-comfort


_**Move On**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Move on © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Furi x Aka x Kuro**

**Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Sho-ai/ Alur cepat/ Drabble(s) /Minim dialog**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Fic ini didedikasikan bagi siapapun yang ingin bangkit dari keterpurukan_

_Akan satu hal yang tak bisa kita tolak dalam hidup_

_Cinta...Karena sejatinya setiap makhluk yang hidup akan mengenal cinta_

**.**

**.**

Pertanyaannya sederhana,

Hanya sepuluh kata,

**Apakah kau sanggup meninggalkan orang yang kau sayangi demi kebahagiaannya?**

Saat itu, Kouki tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Dan dia baru akan menemukan jawabannya lima tahun dari sekarang.

.

.

_Melupakan seseorang bukanlah tugas waktu melainkan tugasmu_

_Karena kenangan akan tetap berada pada tempatnya, menunggumu untuk membuka dan memaafkannya_

.

.

**Karena cinta datang bahkan tanpa kau pinta.**

Hidup Furihata Kouki berubah saat dia bertatap muka untuk pertama kalinya dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi adalah pemuda yang membuatnya mengerti akan keindahan cinta sekaligus pedih karena putus cinta.

Pertemuan Kouki dan Akashi untuk kali pertama terjadi pada saat turnamen _wintercup_ dibuka. Saat itu, Akashi di mata Kouki tak lebih dari seorang pemuda yang menakutkan yang bahkan bisa membuat anak kecil menangis hanya berada di dekatnya. Oke, katakanlah saat itu imajinasi Kouki terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, hanya itu yang terlintas dalam benaknya ketika melihat Akashi berani melukai Kagami dengan benda tajam.

Anggapan itu masih tak terpatahkan ketika Kouki harus berhadapan dengan Akashi. Kapten Rakuzan itu tetap terlihat mengerikan tidak hanya di luar lapangan melainkan juga di dalam lapangan. Bukan tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Kouki beranggapan demikian. Seluruh staminanya habis hanya karena dibayangi Akashi selama beberapa menit. Pertandingan yang berat itu pun akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Rakuzan si juara bertahan.

Sudah cukup, Kouki tidak ingin memiliki urusan apapun dengan Akashi. Pemilik manik heterokromatik itu terlalu menyeramkan untuk dijadikan teman. Untungnya, Akashi bukanlah pemain Seirin sehingga dipastikan tidak akan ada kontak yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Sayangnya, itu hanya anggapan Kouki saja.

Faktanya, Kouki kembali bertemu dengan Akashi bahkan setelah _wintercup_ usai. Dan pertemuan itu terjadi karena Akashi mengunjungi Seirin, atau lebih tepatnya untuk mengunjungi Kuroko Tetsuya. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Kouki melihat sebuah senyuman yang akan mencuri hatinya kelak.

.

.

.

**Karena cinta akan tumbuh karena terbiasa**

Entah kenapa belakangan ini, Akashi sering mengunjungi Seirin. Bukan tanpa alasan Kouki mengatakan demikian. Dalam seminggu, Kouki bisa melihat Akashi tiga atau empat kali. Dan pemandangan yang Kouki lihat selalu sama. Kouki tidak pernah melihat Akashi sendirian. Di manapun ada Akashi pasti Kuroko akan ada di sampingnya.

Saat itu tidak ada sedikitpun kecurigaan dalam benak Kouki. Apa yang tampak di depannya hanyalah sisi lain Akashi yang bahkan tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Akashi tersenyum begitu ramah. Begitu lembut. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan kesan pertama yang Kouki dapatkan. Meskipun saat itu Kouki tidak menyadari bahwa senyuman lembut itu hanya Akashi tujukan pada Kuroko, tapi dirinya tidak baik-baik saja ketika terbiasa melihat senyuman itu. Sesuatu yang lain mulai muncul dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

**Ketika kau menyadari sebuah perasaan lain tumbuh, kau takkan bisa bersikap biasa di hadapannya.**

"Kouki, apa kau melihat Tetsuya?"

Eh? Apa Kouki tidak salah dengar? Itu pertama kalinya Akashi menyapanya dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, Akashi langsung memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Kontan, wajah Kouki memerah. Jangankan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, bahkan rasanya ia tidak bisa mencerna pertanyaan Akashi dengan baik. Padahal pertanyaan itu cukup sederhana. Ia hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak. Namun, sayangnya Kouki belum menyadari penyebab wajahnya memerah saat itu.

Pada akhirnya, Kouki hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan hanya menyebabkan Akashi kebingungan.

.

.

.

**Ketika kau menyadari adanya perasaan lain tumbuh, kau merasa ingin selalu melihatnya.**

Suatu hari, Akashi tidak tampak di Seirin. Hal ini tidak biasa. Biasanya dalam seminggu, Akashi bisa menyambangi Seirin atau lebih tepatnya menemui Kuroko tiga atau empat kali dalam seminggu. Namun, ketika Akashi mendadak hilang tanpa penjelasan, mau tidak mau Kouki harus merasa khawatir.

Rasanya ada yang kurang jika ia tidak melihat Akashi hari ini. Entah kenapa.

.

.

.

**Kau akan bisa merasa cemburu meskipun belum merasa bahwa kau cinta**

Ini aneh. Sungguh aneh.

Kouki baru pertama kali merasa seperti ini.

Rasanya aneh. Terasa ada sesuatu yang mengiris ulu hatinya. Rasanya benar-benar perih. Padahal saat itu Kouki tidak lupa sarapan. Ia juga bukan pengidap dispepsia. Lalu, rasa perih yang ia rasakan berasal dari mana? Seumur-umur, Kouki belum pernah merasa seperti ini.

Dadanya terasa perih ketika melihat kedua bibir itu bertautan. Akashi dan Kuroko.

.

.

.

**Ketika kau tahu itu cinta maka kau akan merasa benci pada dirinya yang tidak peka**

"Ha-hari ini Kuroko ada pelajaran tambahan. Makanya ku-kurasa ia akan pulang terlambat."

Kouki hanya bisa menjawab dengan gagap ketika Akashi kembali bertanya kepadanya perihal Kuroko. Meskipun tidak dapat Kouki sangkal bahwa hatinya akan selalu merasa sakit setiap kali pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Pertanyaan yang selalu sama. Selalu tentang Kuroko dan Kuroko.

Oke. Katakanlah, Kouki sudah menyadari penyebab segala macam keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya belakangan ini, toh dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi, sekali saja...bisa tidak sih Akashi tidak menanyakan apapun tentang Kuroko padanya sekali saja?

Ingin sekali rasanya Kouki mengutuk Akashi yang tidak peka. Tapi, apa haknya? Ia tidak memiliki wewenang apapun untuk menyalahkan pemuda dengan manik heterokromatik yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, orang yang disukainya saat ini.

.

.

.

**Ketika kau tahu itu cinta, maka kau tak hanya ingin jadi teman biasa baginya. Kau ingin mendapat perhatiannya bahkan kau ingin mendapat tempat yang juga spesial di hatinya.**

Hari ini Kouki membuat bento. Jarang-jarang ia mau meluangkan waktunya di dapur. Kouki bukannya tidak bisa masak. Ia sering membantu kakak perempuannya memasak di dapur. Hanya saja, ia jarang membuat makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, kali ini ia bukan benar-benar membuat makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Karena kali ini Kouki merasa Akashi akan datang lagi ke Seirin.

Dan benar saja, kali ini tebakan Kouki benar adanya. Akashi datang lagi. Tapi, kali ini Akashi datang di waktu yang kurang tepat. Kuroko tidak masuk sekolah dan tampaknya Akashi tidak mengetahui itu. Entah apakah Akashi memang tidak tahu menahu atau ada alasan lain, ada satu hal yang berbeda pada Akashi saat itu. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Ia menanyakan tentang Kuroko pada berbagai macam orang yang ditemuinya dengan nada yang panik. Sama sekali bukan Akashi yang biasanya. Ia tampak kacau. Mungkinkah mereka bertengkar?

Ah, rasanya ingin sekali Kouki menyemangati Akashi saat itu.

"A-Akashi-san, mencari Kuroko lagi?"

"Begitulah, Kouki. Kau tahu Tetsuya ada di mana?"

Oh, jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Kouki benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat betapa kacaunya wajah Akashi sekarang.

"Kuroko...tidak menghubungi kami sama sekali. Pa-padahal kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari ya..."

"Tetsuya juga tidak menghubungi kalian?"

"Iya, Akashi-san...Apa kalian...bertengkar?"

Oh, Kouki tampaknya telah lancang bertanya pada Akashi saat itu. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya di samping rasa khawatir yang juga ia rasakan.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas. "Hm, bagaimana ya?" Lalu ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah si surai coklat. Kontan saja, wajah Kouki memerah dibuatnya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Orang yang saat ini benar-benar menyita perhatiannya kini duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Kouki?"

Oh, itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan sederhana namun terdengar indah di telinga Kouki saat itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi menanyakan selain Kuroko padanya. Tidak salah 'kan kalau Kouki merasa bahagia saat itu juga?

"Oh, i-ini bento."

"Bento? Buatan orang tuamu?"

"A-aku membuatnya...sendiri."

"Hoo, hebat juga. Boleh aku mencobanya?"

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Kouki saat Akashi mencoba bento buatannya dan berkata bahwa bentonya enak. Sejak saat itu, mereka mulai saling mengirim pesan. Ah, apakah bento buatannya tampak spesial bagi Akashi?

.

.

.

**Ketika kau jatuh cinta padanya, kau ingin selalu menjadi penyemangat untuknya, dan juga ingin selalu ada di sisinya. Meskipun harus...**

Akashi dan Kouki sudah sering bertukar pesan.

Kebanyakan isi percakapan mereka hanyalah seputar basket hingga urusan sekolah.

Namun, entah sejak kapan Akashi mulai bercerita tentang Kuroko. Akashi mulai menyelipkan tentang Kuroko ke dalam setiap percakapan mereka. Apapun tentang Kuroko akan diceritakannya. Mulai dari pengalaman kencan mereka hingga saat mereka berdua bertengkar. Hal ini sudah cukup membuat Kouki paham, bahwa di antara Akashi dan Kuroko terdapat sebuah ikatan yang bahkan tak bisa ia masuki. Sakit rasanya saat mengetahui hal itu langsung dari orang yang ia sukai.

Namun yang bisa Kouki lakukan hanyalah memasang senyum palsu saat Akashi bercerita padanya akan pengalaman kencan romantis mereka dan akan terus menyemangati Akashi manakala Akashi terlihat _down_ akibat bertengkar dengan Kuroko.

Ketika kau jatuh cinta padanya, kau ingin selalu menjadi penyemangat untuknya, dan juga ingin selalu ada di sisinya. Meskipun harus...menahan sakit.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, lima tahun telah berlalu dan keseharian yang dijalani Kouki tetap berlangsung hingga lima tahun ke depan. Kouki terus menjadi teman bertukar pesan Akashi. Tak jarang juga Kouki dan Akashi akan menghabiskan waktu bersama meski bukan benar-benar untuk mereka berdua. Ya, karena Akashi akan selalu menyelipkan Kuroko dalam setiap pembicaraan mereka kapanpun dan dimanapun. Bahkan, mereka juga menghabiskan waktu bertiga.

Kouki juga tidak hanya menjadi teman curhat Akashi, tetapi ia juga menjadi teman curhat bagi Kuroko. Bahkan tak jarang, Kouki juga sering menjadi penengah di antara mereka berdua ketika pertengkaran terjadi di antara keduanya. Bahkan ketika Kuroko sudah nyaris putus dengan Akashi, Kouki lah yang akan membujuk Kuroko untuk membatalkan niatan itu. Sekalipun tentu saja hal itu berlawanan dengan nuraninya, tapi toh hanya satu yang ia prioritaskan. Kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya –Akashi.

**Apakah kau sanggup meninggalkan orang yang kau sayangi demi kebahagiaannya?**

Pertanyaan macam ini pernah singgah di benak Kouki sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya pada saat Kouki sudah mulai intens bertukar pesan dengan Akashi. Pertanyaan ini terlintas begitu saja saat Kouki menyadari bahwa di antara Akashi dan Kuroko sudah tidak terdapat celah baginya untuk masuk. Ia hanya akan selalu menjadi bayangan bagi Akashi, yang hanya bisa menyemangatinya dari balik layar karena panggung utama bukanlah tempatnya.

Saat itu, Kouki belum bisa menjawabnya.

Tapi, kali ini ia dengan mantap akan bisa menjawabnya.

Ia akan menjawab YA. Ia sanggup meninggalkan orang yang ia sayangi demi kebahagiaannya.

Lima tahun berselang sejak kali pertama Akashi dan Kouki bertukar pesan, akhirnya Akashi membuat sebuah keputusan yang membuat hidup Kouki berada dalam titik terbawah dalam hidupnya. Ya, Akashi dengan mantap memutuskan untuk meresmikan ikatannya dengan Kuroko dalam jenjang yang lebih serius. Celah bagi Kouki untuk bisa masuk sudah benar-benar tertutup. Ini benar-benar saatnya bagi Kouki untuk menyerah meskipun selama lima tahun ini ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar mendapat tempat di hati Akashi.

Lima tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Terlalu banyak kenangan-kenangan yang juga disimpan rapat dalam hati Kouki meski Kouki tahu ia tak boleh berharap. Terlalu banyak air mata yang keluar manakala menahan cemburu ketika melihat Akashi dan Kuroko memadu kasih ataupun air mata bahagia ketika Akashi memberikan perhatian untuknya ketika ia sedang sakit. Ah, lima tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat untuk merangkum segala macam peristiwa yang terjadi. Namun, semua itu tersimpan rapi di hati Kouki. Bagaikan alfabet, Kouki bahkan mampu mengingatnya satu demi satu secara berurutan.

Ya, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, hari ini menjadi titik terendah dalam hidup Kouki.

Hari di mana Akashi dan Kuroko mengikat janji sehidup semati.

Tapi, melihat bagaimana senyum bahagia merekah dari bibir Akashi membuat Kouki berpikiran lain, meskipun hatinya serasa perih bagai ditusuk seribu duri.

Senyuman itu...mungkinkah Akashi akan tersenyum seperti itu ketika ia yang berada di altar itu? Mungkinkah Akashi akan tersenyum seperti itu ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk memperjuangkan cintanya yang sudah pasti tidak akan berbalas?

Tidak, ia tidak bisa...

Karena apa yang ia rasakan pada Akashi ini tulus adanya. Baginya, kebahagiaan orang yang disukainya menjadi nomor satu baginya.

Ia ingin tetap menjaga senyuman itu. Ia tidak ingin senyuman itu lenyap dari bibir Akashi, sekalipun ia harus menghilang selamanya dari kehidupan pemuda yang sekarang sudah menjadi milik orang lain itu.

_Apakah kau sanggup meninggalkan orang yang kau sayangi demi kebahagiaannya?_

Ya...Kouki sanggup untuk itu...

Mungkin, memang bukan Kouki yang mendampingi Akashi di altar itu. Mungkin Kouki memang bukan pemain utama dalam panggung itu. Tapi, Kouki telah menang. Menang terhadap apa? Ia menang melawan keegoisan dalam hatinya. Ia mampu menahan gejolak emosi dalam hatinya yang terus berusaha merangsek perasaan cintanya. Ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Perkara berkorban tidaklah semudah mengucapkannya. Terlebih lagi jika membutuhkan waktu seumur hidup untuk melakukannya. Dalam hal ini, Kouki, akan mengorbankan seluruh perasaan yang telah lama mendiami hatinya selama lima tahun demi kebahagiaan Akashi yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

**Ketika kau telah rela mengikhlaskan satu hal yang berharga bagimu, kau akan mendapatkan gantinya, yakni sebuah kebahagiaan yang hakiki, yang bahkan tidak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun...**

Karena tidak ada cobaan dari Tuhan yang melampaui kemampuan makhluk-Nya.

Kouki menangis. Ya, air matanya tidak tertahankan lagi. Ia tidak kuasa berada dalam tempat itu terlalu lama, tempat di mana Akashi dan Kuroko menahbiskan hubungan mereka.

Kouki benar-benar kacau. Sekalipun ia mengaku ikhlas toh ia juga manusia yang indera perasanya masih peka. Ia benar-benar terlarut dalam kesedihan hingga ia tidak sadar telah menabrak seseorang ketika tengah berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Kouki tidak banyak berkata apapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memohon maaf sekenanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan jejak air matanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tindakan Kouki sukses membuat si pemuda yang ditabrak tidak mengetahui identitasnya.

Pemuda dengan surai abu-abu itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Kouki yang menjauh dengan tatapan bingung. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menemukan sesuatu yang terinjak oleh kakinya. Sebuah dompet. Tepatnya dompet milik Kouki yang tanpa sengaja terjatuh.

Iris abu-abu datarnya mengamati kartu tanda pengenal yang tertera dalam dompet kulit berwarna cokelat itu. Matanya membulat saat melihat nama yang tertera dalam kartu tersebut.

Furihata Kouki.

"Furihata Kouki? Bukannya dia pemain Seirin yang dulu pernah berhadapan denganku...?" gumamnya. Tanpa sadar sebuah lengkungan tipis mulai terbentuk di atas bibirnya. Ah, nama yang sudah lama sekali tidak didengarnya.

Lamunan sesaatnya harus dibuyarkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Chihiro-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kalau tidak cepat nanti acara Sei-chan keburu selesai!"

Mayuzumi Chihiro hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi panggilan mantan rekan setimnya saat SMU dulu.

"Maaf, Mibuchi-kun. Tapi tampaknya aku punya urusan penting. Aku harus menemui teman lama. Aku akan menemui Akashi-kun nanti." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Jika kau terpuruk karena patah hati itu wajar. Kau manusia yang punya indera perasa. Manusia yang normal pasti akan terpuruk karena patah hati.**

**Tapi, jangan lupakan sekitarmu. Karena bisa jadi di luar sana ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau hanya perlu bertemu orang yang salah untuk bertemu dengan dia yang tepat bagimu.**

**END**


End file.
